


Five Golden Rings

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day Five, Five Golden Rings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Twelve Days Of Christmas, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: The five rings of life help make a relationship last, for Steve and Tony anyway.





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> Wow a SteveTony fic, is anyone surprised?
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

Presents littered the floor beside the Christmas tree ranging is size and colour and decorations. None of them mattered though, not to Steve. 

The most important present for Steve was the small box in his hand. 

The Avengers were all gathered in the common room spread across couches and the floor, handing out Christmas presents to each other. Steve wanted to give his present to Tony in private. 

He waited until all of the presents were given out and everyone was settled before walking over to Tony and asking him to come outside with him. 

“Tony lets go for a stroll, the Christmas lights are extremely beautiful tonight.”

Tony agreed and got up to get his jacket. All of the other Avengers were watching with amusement, is Steve really about to ask Tony out now? Because it’s been long enough. 

“Have you had a good Christmas Steve?” Tony asks, making light conversation. 

“Yes, and all thanks to you Tony. You do so much for me, for all of us. You let us stay in your tower. You hold a Christmas dinner and celebration for all of us.”

“Steve you’re my family. It’s the least I could do.” 

The two stop walking and sit down on a nearby bench in the park. 

“I got you a present. I didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone in case you didn’t like it,” Steve says while fidgeting with the box in his coat pocket. 

Tony smiles, “If it’s from you I’m sure I’ll like.”

Steve takes a deep breath and grabs the box, shoving it in Tony’s hands. 

Tony looks at the box confused and opens it. Inside is a gold ring with two hands holding a heart and a crown on top. 

“It’s beautiful Steve,” Tony finally says after inspecting the ring for what feels like days to Steve. 

“It’s called a Claddagh ring. It’s an Irish ring symbolising friendship and loyalty.” It also symbolises love but Tony doesn’t need to know that part. 

“I’m so glad that we’re friends Steve, the fighting all the time got really tiring.”

Steve smiles at that, he hated fighting with Tony. They were always bickering over the most stupid little things. 

“I’m going to get you one of these rings so we can match, like friendship bracelets.” Steve knows that Tony is being a hundred percent serious and he loves it. Loves him. 

When the two got back to the tower and Tony showed everyone his ring Steve got some suspicious looks from Nat. Of course she knows that he likes Tony and what the ring also symbolises. It seems like everyone knows except Tony. 

•

It was Tony who asked Steve out. 

A total spur of the moment, we might die today type scenario. What did they have left to lose?

Except they didn’t die and Tony had just confessed his love for Steve in front of everyone so there was no turning back. 

Steve was getting patched up in the med bay when Tony walked straight up to him and kissed him. Tony asked him out shortly after and that was the end of that. 

Now Steve was ready to go further. He knew Tony was afraid of marriage so the next best thing was a promise. 

On Christmas Eve, a few years after the Claddagh ring gift, Steve had another small box for Tony. 

Steve goes down to the lab where Tony is working to give him the gift. 

Steve loves watching Tony work, the way Tony always knows what he’s doing, watching his brain work, seeing the sparkle in his eyes when something works out, seeing his hands work with the tools. It’s art. 

Tony hears Steve come in and looks up smiling, “What takes you down here darling?”

“I wanted to give you something, an early Christmas present.”

Tony puts down whatever he’s working on and walks closer to Steve. 

‘Here it goes,’ Steve thinks before taking out the box. 

Tony sees it and holds his breath, Steve isn’t proposing is he?

“Don’t worry Tony I’m not proposing.” Tony breathes out. 

“What I am doing is making a promise. A promise to love you forever. To always be here for you. To always hold you. To always help you. Anthony Edward Stark you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love you. I’m giving you this promise ring to remind you of this promise,” Steve says, taking the ring out its box. 

The ring is just a simple gold ring, almost like a wedding band. 

Tony is crying now, what did he do to deserve Steve?

Steve steps closer to Tony to wipe away his tears and kiss his forehead. 

“Steve I love you, so much. I’m so grateful that you’re in my life.”

Tony stays there, in Steve’s arms, swaying to the music that Jarvis had put on in the background. 

•

Tony realises how lucky he is and despite still being afraid of marriage and commitment he’s ready to do it, for Steve. 

It has to be perfect, the ring. Steve always gives Tony rings and they’re always so beautiful, now it’s Tony’s turn to repay the favour. 

He decides to make the ring, something that represents him. Tony put a chain through his promise ring and wears it around his neck, along with Steve’s dog tags, at all times. He always has a part of Steve with him and he wants to give Steve a part of himself. 

The ring he makes is gold with a red line running around the ring and has a blue diamond on top. It represents Iron Man; the red and gold of his suit, and the blue arc reactor in the middle. 

It’s the day after Christmas when Tony decides to propose. Tony takes Steve to his favourite restaurant and then for a walk in Brooklyn. 

They reach Brooklyn Bridge and the sun is setting beyond the horizon. 

“Steve-“ Tony begins to say, getting Steve’s attention “-there’s something that I need to ask you.” Steve looks at Tony like he’s the only person in the world. 

“I never thought I would do this, and certainly not with you, but here I am about to give a sappy speech about how much I love. Because I do love you Steve, very much. You make me happy. You make me feel at home. When we found you in the ice I was so excited, you were my childhood hero. But then I had to go and mess it up by constantly teasing and annoying you. We were always fighting over the dumbest of things. One day though you came up to me and you apologised, you Steven Grant Rogers apologised to me out of everyone. It was the start of a beautiful friendship that sprung into an even more beautiful love story. Now here we are, standing on this bridge years later and I still love you. You’re the only one for me. So what I guess I’m trying to say is-“ Tony gets down on one knee and takes out the box he made for his ring “-will you marry me?”

Steve looks shocked, he always believed he’d be the one to propose. And Tony always said he wasn’t ready to get married. 

Tony coughs and Steve realised he hasn’t answered, “Oh my God Tony of course I’ll marry you. I can’t believe you just did that.” Steve runs over and bends down to kiss Tony, making both of them fall over. 

When they break apart Steve looks at the ring, “Did you make this?”

Tony nods shyly and Steve grins, “It’s beautiful. Now I can carry you with me all of the time.”

•

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Clint was officiating the wedding, after weeks of pestering. 

“I do,” Steve says while smiling at Tony. He’s been giddy ever since Tony proposed all those months ago. 

“And do you Anthony Edward Stark take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Tony is smiling back at Steve. 

Clint is smiling now also, “Well by the power vested in me by the great state of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

Steve steps closer to Tony before dipping him and kissing him deeply while their friends all cheer on. 

They walk down the aisle holding hands after breaking apart from the kiss and make their way towards the after party. The ceremony and reception were both being held in the tower. 

Every superhero under the sun was at the reception, they’re just lucky no villain decided to attack. Tony would not be happy if his wedding day was ruined, which it almost was. 

The wedding rings went missing an hour before the ceremony. Never give Clint more than one job to do at a time. Luckily they were found or someone was going to get stabbed. 

It was time for the first dance and ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ begins to play. 

As Steve and Tony are slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor Steve is humming the lyrics into Tony’s ear. 

When the reception was over and everyone left, Tony and Steve went up to their room for a little privacy. 

Afterwards, while lying in bed, Steve grabs Tony’s hand and intertwines it with his own. He looks at the ring on Tony’s finger and smiles. A regular gold band with ‘Home’ engraved on the inside, reminding them that their each other’s homes. 

A home is what you make it. It’s the people you love. The family you make. It’s not a tangible object, it’s an idea, a hope. 

•

On the first anniversary of their wedding Steve decides to get Tony another ring, an eternity ring. 

They’ve done so much together, been through so much together, almost died together. They’ve withstood the odds and outlasted it all. Steve just wanted Tony to know, to reassure him, that he was in it for the long haul. That Tony was stuck with him forever, for eternity. 

They were lying on the couch, snuggled up together, when Tony asks, “Steve do you believe in soulmates.”

Steve thought for a second, “I’m not sure. But if soulmates are real I believe that you’re mine.”

“I believe in soulmates. I can feel when you’re in trouble. I can feel when you’re hurt. I can feel when you’re happy. It’s like you’re apart of me and it scares me. I feel like one day I won’t be able to get to you in time and I won’t feel you anymore.”

Steve turns to face Tony and holds Tony’s face in his hands, “I won’t leave you Tony, not ever. I got you another ring for our anniversary. It’s an eternity ring, it represents our eternal love. I plan to stick around forever if you’ll have me that long.”

Steve takes the ring out to show to Tony. It’s gold with diamonds littered all around it. 

“It can also be called an infinity ring so maybe it can help us next time we have to go up against Thanos.” Tony laughs at that. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Tony asks aloud. 

Steve grabs Tony and snuggles him again. 

This is how Steve and Tony got five golden rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony are my parents and what about it. Also my abusing the fact that Steve is part Irish any chance I get is peak Emma culture.


End file.
